Blood ties
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: What if Tom Marvolo Riddle had a half sibling? How would it change his life and choices? My take on it so read and enjoy! :D


**Blood ties**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Lavinia Riddle who is based on the awesome character in Paranorman. Norman and his witch ancestor, Agatha. Thanks for reading if something doesn't make sense please tell me I will change it. This is kinda a first draft so yeah. Enjoy!**  
**Chapter 1**

Lavinia Riddle was a strange girl ask anyone in little hangleton. They'll all tell you there's something different about the little black haired girl. Not normal. Not that the Riddle family is any means normal. The father you see Tomas Riddle had a wife before little Lavinia's mother. It was such a scandal the richest man in town eloping with the mad man's daughter, Merope Gaunt. Merope herself was a sad trapped tramp. Everyone knew there was something wrong with those Gaunts. Merope was to put it kindly not pretty. So she had to have used tricks to have gotten Tomas Riddle to leave his beautiful fiancé Celia for her. They went to London and married. It's rumored that Merope was pregnant with a son when Tomas came to his senses and left her in London.  
Soon Tomas came back to Little Hangleton and his parents arrange a marriage to a wealthily beautiful american woman named Diana for him.  
Soon though the people of little Hangleton grew board. And one man decided to find out more about the new wife of Tomas Riddle. And then the people of the little town had more to gossip about because it was a good secret indeed. For Jerry was quiet sure not even Tomas knew this about his new wife.  
Jerry told everyone at the pub. Soon it spread around town that Diana Pendergast now Riddle's great, great, great grand Aunt was hung by neck until dead for being a witch.  
Now Agatha Pendergast was well now in legends about her necromancy, future telling, general horrible powers. She set a cruse on all those who sentences her to death to rise from their graves on her death day. She was one of the most well-known witch how was hung even to this day.  
Of course the real truth is just as horrible as the legend. Agatha Pendergast was in did a witch a muggle-born witch. Who never was trained in the art of magic. She was only 8 years old when the witch trials started. Her gifts scared everyone sometimes even her widow mother.  
They hung her because they were frightened of her, of what she could do so they murdered the little girl. Because they didn't like change or any thing different.  
Of course the towns people didn't know this but the word spread until it finally reached the Riddle family. Tomas was furious with his new pregnant wife, his experiences with magic were traumatizing to him. He wouldn't speak to her for months not even when she was about to give brith. She gave brith to baby girl and named her Lavinia.  
Tomas refused to see his wife or his daughter. His parents exasperated with him all but ordered him to at least see his daughter.  
He refused and left.  
Diana distraught about her husband's behavior became very sick. Not even having the energy to nurse her daughter.  
Tomas found and brought home by his father visited his wife's sick bed.  
"Tomas, why is it you hate me so. We were doing wonderful a few months ago." Diana asked trying figure what was going though her husband's mind.  
"Because you my dear wife, seemed to have never mentioned about having bitches, whores and witches for relatives." He snarled at her in the deepest hate. "Did you use a potion or spell on my parents and I to make them arrange this farces of marriage?"  
"Spell? Potion? Have you lost your mind Tomas? Magic isn't real!" His wife stared at him wondering if he hadn't gone mad.  
"I want a divorce." He said flatly to her.  
"A divorce? A divorce?! Tomas you have gone mad!" She screamed at him. "I am not a witch! I don't even believe in magic for god's sakes!"  
Tomas looked at his wife then walked out to tell his parents his division. His parents were furious with him. They fought for two days straight.  
"You can not divorce your wife, you have brought enough same on this house with your first marriage. You will not divorce your wife!" His father shouted at his son. The screaming match was interrupted by the nanny.  
"Sirs Mrs. Diana she's bleeding we need a doctor. Fast she won't make it."  
"I'll call the doctor." rushes to his phone.  
Mrs. Riddle began to sob loudly. The doctor rush over as fast as he could.  
"What happened?" He asks the nanny.  
"Mrs. Diana, she was in the bath and then she stated to scream that she would stop bleeding. I rushed to tell the riddles as fast as I could, there's so much blood." The nanny turned pale just thinking about it.  
The doctor stayed in the bathroom for 20 mins everyone waiting for him to tell them what was going on.  
The doctor came out with blood on his hands.  
"She's dead, she lost to much blood when she hermorged." The doctor said sadly. "I've covered the body. You'll need to call the coroner." And then the doctor left sadly.

Mrs. Riddle let out a choked sob and was lend away by the nanny to see her granddaughter.  
Tomas face was stark white he left the room.  
A week later, Mrs. Diana Riddle's funeral was held. She was buried in the graveyard by the rest of the riddles.

**This is a line break **

Tomas, threw out the years of his daughter growing up spent very little time with her. Her grandparents were a little better but were old and tried. Little Lavinia spent most of her time with the servants. Mostly with Nanny, and the gardener.  
But everyone noticed how strange things happened around Lavinia. Things moved, colors changed, she spoke to people who weren't there. And many other strange things happened to her. She scared the other children, even their parents.  
Lavinia was lonely, as far as she could tell there was no one else like her. No one at all. Lavinia knew she was special, that she could do things others couldn't. Like see people who weren't really there, and sometimes she even knew things before they happened. She also knew that no one in little Hangleton liked her, expect family, her nanny and the gardener that is.  
Lavinia was picking flowers from the garden on her 11 birthday. When she saw an owl in the day time no less, land on the tree near by. It landed again by her feet holding out its leg. The leg had a letter on it and it had her name on it too!  
Lavinia grabbed the letter from the owl. And opened it.

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_  
_I'm pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. A representative of the school will be there shortly to explain._

_Yours ever sincerely,_  
_Albus Dumbledore_  
_Deputy headmaster_

_Uniform_  
_First year students will require:_  
_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_3. One pair of dragon protective gloves._  
_4. One winter coat (black with sliver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all student should carry name tags._  
_Course books_  
_All students should have a copy of each if the following copy._  
_1. The standard book of spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_2. A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_3. Magical theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_4. A beginner's guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_5. One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_6. Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_7. Fantastic beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander_  
_8. The dark forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble_  
_Other equipment_  
_1 wand_  
_1 cauldron_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_1 telescope_  
_1 set of brass scales_  
_Students may also bring, if they chose an owl, a cat, or toad._  
_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED A BROOM!_

_Yours sincerely,_  
_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_  
_Chief attendant of witchcraft provisions_

Lavinia read threw the letter ten times, then got up and run into the mansion to find her grandmother. Could it be? Could she be a witch? And that there are more like her? Who is this representative who's coming to explain? Lavinia walks to her grandmother's sowing room and knocks.  
"Come in," says the voice of her Grandmother.  
Lavinia opens the door and steps into the room.  
"I got a letter from an owl." She says as she holds it out to her grandmother to inspect. She takes it from her hand and reads it.  
Her grandmother is silent while she reads the letter when she is finished. Her face turns an angry red.  
"Those people, do they think they'll get away with this? Well I will not let them get away with this!" She mutters as she walks out of the room to Lavinia's grandfather's study.  
"Harold, this had to stop they've sent a letter to our granddaughter. I will not let those town's folk get away this any longer. It's getting ridiculous!" Grandmother sheiks at him throwing the letter in his face.  
Grandfather reads it. Then his face turns deep red.  
"Unacceptable, mocking of our family. I will find out who us responsible for this out rage." Grandfather yelled.  
A knock at the door.  
"Mr. Riddle, a Mr. Dumbledore here to see you." Frank Bryce the gardener called threw the door.  
"What?! A Mr. Who?" Grandfather asks.  
"A mister Dumbledore?" Frank said again.  
"Bring him in." Grandfather ordered.  
The door opens and frank Leads a man with bright red hair and wearing a bright yellow suit with purple stars and a navy blue tie. All of the Riddles stare in shock.  
"Hello my name is professor Albus Dumbledore, I'm here to talk about your granddaughter's letter." The strange man smiles pleasantly at all three Riddles. Lavinia could just feel that this man was just like her.  
"Now see here I don't know know who put you up to this. But I will find out who." Grandfather starts to rant.  
"You can use it too! It's magic what I can do isn't?" Lavinia eyes light up as she talks.  
Professor Dumbledore looks like he's seen a ghost. But he recovers fast.  
"Yes, it is would you like an example?" The professor asks the grandparents.  
They nod dumbly at him. Professor Dumbledore pulls a 11 inch stick out of his pocket. Lavinia knew it must be wand.  
Professor Dumbledore waves the wand and speaks in Latin. The chair in grandfather's study changed into a fluffy bunny.  
Lavinia walks over to the bunny and picks it up. She reaches out to the bunny, feeling it with her magic. It's alive but only until the professor dies or changes it back.  
How sad to give life only to take it away so quickly, Lavinia thinks to her self.  
"What would I learn at your school? What kind if jobs would I be able to get? What classes can I take?" Lavinia questions the man.  
"Magic, many possibles, first years can take transfiguration, flying lessons, charms, potions, defense against the dark arts, herbology, astrology and history of magic." Dumbledore answered all of the questions.  
"What about making things?" Lavinia asks.  
"Making things?" Dumbledore asks.  
"I've made things with magic." Lavinia tells him.  
"What kind of things?" He asks.  
"A bag I can fit more things into it the it should hold. My bed sheets I put some stitches into my sheets so I don't have any nightmares. And my dress so it sparkles." Lavinia tells him.  
"I wonder if you could go and get these items for me to examine?" Dumbledore asks Lavinia.  
She nods and leaves the room to go get them.  
Dumbledore is deeply in thought. Thinking about this girl and another student also named Riddle. Their similarities between them.  
Lavinia returns to the room carrying her things and hands them to Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore stares at them feeling the magic that pours off of them. A girl her age should not be able to do this. The dress is simple magic, that just draws the eyes and will lasts longer than a normal dress.  
The bag is more complicated then the dress. It will fit more things than any other bag it's size. The sheets are by far more complicated then any 7th year spell work. It's magic manipulates sleep. So when you sleep the only dreams you have are good ones. Dumbledore was astounded at her skill with magic. She made magical items, even the best wizards have trouble doing it.  
Let alone the risk of Magical drain, could kill any witch or wizard if they're not careful. This Lavinia needs to go to school, it will harm her if she doesn't learn proper control.  
"While normally there is an option to chose to have your child to not go to Hogwarts I'm afraid that's not possible in this case." Dumbledore says carefully to the grandparents.  
"What do you mean? No choice in the matter?" Grandfather sputters at him.  
"This is a special case, your granddaughter has self taught herself. While that's not per-say a bad thing. But She could use to much magic and die. It is imperative she learns proper control. For her safety and yours." Dumbledore tells them.  
"Fine, but where is Lavinia going to buy these things?" Grandfather asks.  
"Diagona alley it's a wizard market place. I could take your grand daughter to shop for her school things." Dumbledore offers.  
"Fine, Lavinia may go tomorrow if you have no prior engagements." Grandmother says with a sniff.  
"That would be wonderful, I'm free all day tomorrow. I would recommend giving her at least a three hundred pounds. To change into wizard currency." Dumbledore smiles.  
"Lavinia will be ready at 11am tomarrow. Good day." Grand parents dismissed the professor. He nodded then left.

**This is a line break **

"Your daughter is a witch." Grandfather commented to His son at dinner.  
"What did you say?! My daughter is a witch?" Tomas screamed.  
"A powerful witch too." Grandfather said as he took a sip of wine.  
"Lavinia go to bed you don't have to hear this." Her grand mother whispers to her. Lavinia nods at her and leaves the room but not before she hears her father say.  
"That bitch is not my daughter no child of mine will be a bloody witch!" Her father spits at her grandfather.  
She runs to her room. Lavinia tears running down her face as she changes into her night gown and climbed into bed.  
Falling into her magic induced dreams.

**This is a line break **

Lavinia stares into the mirror. Her dark green eyes, her inky black wavy hair, her moonlight skin and the light freckles under her eyes. She's wearing her magic blue dress. Hair done in French braids. She's waiting for the professor to show up. Lavinia play with her bag.  
A knock on her door.  
"Come in frank, is the professor here?" Frank shuffles into the room.  
"He's outside waitin' for you miss." Frank says. Lavinia walks out of her room to the drawing room to where she can feel the professor's magic.  
"I'm ready to go now." Lavinia tells him.  
"Ah what a shame I was have fun looking through your sewing patterns. Alas, it is time to go. We will be traveling by port key if you will touch the letter a finger will do. Then on a count of three. We'll be off." Dumbledore holds out a ratty looking letter. "1,2,3. " the world was spinning all round Lavinia she felt as if the whole world was turning far to fast. She landed on the ground with a thud.  
She looked around as soon as she caught her breathe.  
"We're in a London pub."Lavinia looks excited.  
"This is the leaky cauldron the entrance is back here." He points to the back if the pub. And they walk towards it.  
"There's so much magic here I can feel it. " Lavinia touches the wall.  
Dumbledore pulls out his wand and taps the bricks in a special order. The bricks move allowing a opening for them to walk through.  
"Welcome to diagonal alley. We'll be going to gringots bank first." The professor leads them to a white building. They walk in and a teller greets them.  
"Ah Albus Dumbledore, welcome what is your business today?" A goblin asks polity  
"I am here with a muggleborn student. Lavinia Riddle, we need to set up an account and change cur runty." Dumbledore talks with the goblin. Lavinia looks at everything.  
Thinking deeply about the things she's seen.  
Dumbledore clears his throat.  
"Ms. Riddle, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes." Lavinia says.  
They walked out to the robe shop. Madame's Mikiams  
"Hogwarts? Come up here next to this young man." The lady who owned the shop says. Lavinia looks at the boy if you could call him a boy. He was five feet and 7 inches.  
Lavinia climbs onto the stool next to the boy.  
The woman begins to work on Lavinia's robes. Lavinia peeks at boy. His magic is warm and happy.  
"I'm Lavinia Riddle, and you are?" She asks the boy.  
"I'm ruebus Hagrid, I'm startin' at Hogwarts too!" The boy yells excitedly.  
"You're 11?" Lavinia asks surprised. "I thought you were older."  
"Yeah a lot of people say that about me." Rubus says to me. Lavinia makes small talk until the lady tells her she's finished.  
"I'll see you on the train Rubus." Lavinia waved goodbye to him.

**This is a line break **

Lavinia stared at her new wand rethinking what the wand maker said.  
"Ah Ms. Riddle any relation to Tom Riddle?" He asked.  
"Yes he's my father." Lavinia replies.  
"Father? I was talking about Tom Riddle, I believe he's in his 4 year now." Olivander says.  
"His name is Tom Riddle?" Lavinia asks.  
"Yes but I must be mistake. Now let me measure you." He holds out a measuring tape that starts hovering by itself. It measures even her tongue.  
He stops and begins to mutter to himself. Pulling out wands.  
"Cedar 12 inches, Dragon heart string." He hands her the wand.  
A Beautifully craved wand was handed to her.  
She waved it, the windows exploded.  
Oliander stanches the wand away.  
"No, no not for you young lady."  
They go though many wands until the wand maker looks pensive.  
Mr. Olivander goes to his very back room. Filled with old wands, he pull out an old box. This wand was old made by Olivander's Great, great grandfather. This wand was special and very picky about owners. _It's never picked one yet._ Olivander takes the wand back with him.  
"Here my dear pick this one, ebony 11 inches, and core of a threstal hair. Very powerful and old my great, great grandfather made this for a Little girl. Who never came back to claim it."  
He held the wand out for Lavinia to take.  
She took it from him and felt something. It was warm and soft like an old friend she never knew she lost.  
"It seems we have found your wand. That will be 15gallons. "  
Lavinia paid and walked out of the shop finding The professor outside looking At the clouds.  
"I found it, my wand." She told him then it appears we are done unless you have changed your mind about getting an owl." Dumbledore asks.  
"I think I might want a bird or cat." She tells him. They walk to the pet store.  
Lavinia looks at all of the animals. None of the rats caught her eye.  
A bird in the corner did how ever. A beautiful bird. The shop keeper noticed her interest in the bird hurried over to make a sale.  
"Ah you have fine taste. This is a rare copper Hawk male. Very good for m delivering mail." The worker says to Lavinia.  
Lavinia reaches a hand to the hawk but pulls it back quickly as the bird tries to bite the finger. The worker looks nervously at her.  
"I'll buy this bird. I think I'll name him, Mercutio."

**This is a Line Break **

Dinner was a tense affair the night before Lavinia was to leave for Hogwarts. Lavinia stared at her plate while her grandfather and father glared holes at each other. Her grandmother nervously looking between them. Then yelling started, Lavinia had noticed the their fights before Lavinia's birthday were somewhat civil and now the fights were broad lining muderous.  
Lavinia was quick to excuse herself to her room. She sat in her bed starring at the ceiling. Thinking about the boy the wand maker mention. The wand itself, she wondered if she would fit in. What if they didn't like her? What if they sent her back? Her thoughts went back to the boy. Could he be? Could he be a son from her father's first marriage? The one with the Gaunt woman, the sister of Morfin Gaunt. Morfin Gaunt was dangerous and he had tried to attack Lavinia several times calling her a mudblood. Everyone said Morfin was a result of inbreeding, bad blood and freaks.  
They were talking of the strange things he could do, things Lavinia could do too. He was the only person before she met Dumbledore that had magic. But Morfin's magic was a twisted as he was. Lavinia hated the feel of his magic. Lavinia was scared and excited about Hogwarts. She had trouble getting to sleep.  
Lavinia got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She boiling the water to make some tea. When her father stumbled into the kitchen. He stared at Lavinia like he was staring at a ghost.  
"You . . . Look like your mother." He whispered softly.  
"Would you like a cuppa? I'm making tea." Lavinia says holding out a mug.  
Her father nods. Lavinia pours the tea into the cup. She sit down after pouring her own cup.  
They sit in silence, until Tomas finally breaks the silence.  
"Your mother would be proud of you." He says.  
"But you're not." Lavinia says.  
Her father flinchs at her.  
"I'm trying but this magic . . . It's hard for me."  
"Because of Ms. Gaunt? She used something on you to make you fall in love with her."  
"How do you know about that?" Her father looks frighten.  
"The town's folk gossip a lot. They said my mum was a witch too. But they're lying, I asked Professor Dumbledore. He said my mother wasn't a witch." Lavinia looks at her father.  
"Yes they do gossip a lot don't they." He says faintly. He gets the sad regretful look in his eyes. He must be thinking about mum. He thinks its his fault she died.  
"Mum would forgive you. She was kind like that." Lavinia smiles gently at him. He smiles back bitterly.  
"And how would you know?" He asked.  
"Grandmother told me about her."  
"Mum would want you to be happy again. You can't change the past but you can change the future." Lavinia says to him as she walks out.  
"Goodnight father."  
Her father stares after his daughter long after she disappeared.

**This is a line break **

"I'm very proud of you Lavinia. I want to see top marks in all of your classes. We Riddles are the best. And even in magic." Her grandfather says gruffly to her clapping a hand on her shoulder and squeezing.  
Her grandmother wipes her tears onto her handkerchief. And hugs her tightly. "Your father wanted me to tell to you to have a good time at school." She whisper into her granddaughter's ear.  
Lavinia takes a deep breathe and walks into the train.  
**End chapter 1**


End file.
